House of Savage Lust (Japan)
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 20 Party Size Limit: 6 How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 3 : Required completion of Dungeon: Golden Dragon Ruins After clearing GDR and reaching SR3 go visit The Adventurers Guild Headquaters in Illfao it will trigger a cutscene, after that go in and talk to old man... Maps thumb|left|upright=3|Floor 2 Back to top Material Checklist There are no items you need to farm. All items are directly related to each statue and will be available due to the unlocking process. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Dark Angel Statues - Floor 1 Dark Angel Statue 1.1 Dark Angel Statue 1.2 Dark Angel Statue 1.3 Dark Angel Statue 1.4 :Location: Behind True Adult Area (right door) :Proceed past the previous battle to the True Adult Area now unlocked. The aim here is to get a key from Madalia that allows you to open the doors in the back of the room. To do this you will need to talk to each NPC in this room and choose each dialogue option (May also need to examine each locked door too). As you speak to some you'll unlock new options: :* About the backroom :* About the key :* About Madalia Make sure to revist all NPCs to choose these options as you unlock them. Madalia is also unavailable and will not talk. To get her talking make sure to: * Speak to Royal lady SeruFuellile :* Speak to Barman Jest to reveal that Ardalis is in charge of Madalia's schedule :* Speak to Giggolo Vanadyl to reveal that you can bribe Ardalis to adjust the schedule :* Speak to Ardalis and bribe him with 30,000 gold to get access to Madalia. : Now you will be able to speak with Madalia for a price each time. She will ask you multiple choice questions and you're aim is to choose the favourable answers to make her happy. Each time she will reward you with a card if you chose the right answers. Keep in mind that this segment will require multiple attempts to receive the key. With each conversation you should get one of the below items in this order but it is possible to get platinum card and the portrait in one conversation, making this doable in 4 conversations. # Business Card # Gold Card # Platinum Card # Portrait of Madalia # Ultimate Cameo Quest which rewards the key Rodrio will sell a (normal quality) Cameo for 5000 gold after the 1st conversation with madalia. The friendly werewolf (only one not transparent) will give you a werewolf cloak if you bring him 10 werewolf pelts. You can give the cloak or cameo from Rodrio to increase your chances with pleasing Madalia. Each conversation can be extended twice if she likes you, always extend or allow her to get a drink if given the choice. This will be a sign that she likes you. :Correct Answers: : If you didn't talked to NPC about key go and ask Serafeuille till the option "What key?" apears. You migth need to talk before about backroom with a few NPC *If you pleased Madalia she will give you bronze, silver, gold, platinum card and then give you quest to get her Cameo from Rodrigo. After you get her Ultimate Cameo she will give you opy of back room key. *:The Ultimate Cameo quest ( optaining key ) Talk to Rodrigo and ask for making you a ultimate Cameo, he will send you to Clouseau, serevant of the house, to ask him for items needed to make The Ultimate Cameo, but first he will make you pay him 30k. Porkul will give you instructions about how to get Armor Piece from Decorative Armors staying at H6 (Open the stand/unmoving knight statue), Special Tools from Torture toom/baseroom ( sack of tools lying under left wall ) and The Black Onyx from one of quest rooms upstair ( for me it was in first quest room where you sleep for nightmare before to left at G3). When you are ready go to Rodrigo he will make you The Cameo. Have fun with finding statue. Enemy: 1x Eileen Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest *'Guardian Statues' **'?' (G10) Top Right ** (J6) Middle *Turn on the power - (H2) Middle Right Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Main Area Back to top Boss Battles Each boss battle has an easy mode with different loot available. Lower Level Area (below lv30) Hidden area protected by a barrier that only characters below lv30 can pass. High Level Area (+lv30 only) Hidden areas protected by a barrier that only characters lv30 or above can pass. Enemies here are tougher than the main areas of the dungeon. Related Guides * guides here Back to top Tips * Tip 1 goes here. * This is another tip. Back to top Category:Sub Dungeons